Mengalahlah
by AliciaFon
Summary: Kisah tentang si kelinci cerdik dan si rubah bodoh...


"Mengalahlah"

Sebuah fiksi penggemar yang disadur dari film "Zootopia"

AliciaFon

Pair: Nick x Judy

Rate: T

Genre: Adventure / Romance

30 Juni 2016

6 Juli 2016

1.218 Words

"DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!"

Enjoy~

.

.

.

"Maksudku, kau tahu arti kata "mengalah" bukan?" ujar Nick padaku.

Aku tetap menyilangkan sepasang lenganku. Ah, dan secara tak sadar aku mengetuk-ketukkan kaki kananku dengan cepat. Sesuatu yang lazim dilakukan seekor kelinci ketika sedang merasakan sebuah emosi negatif yang amat sangat.

"Ya, namun bukan berarti "mengalah"-mu itu akan menyelesaikan semua masalah!" sahutku sinis.

Saat ini kami sedang bersama-sama ditugaskan untuk menangkap seekor Armadillo yang kedapatan mencuri sekarung emas di Tundra Town. Tempat tinggal Mr. Big. Penyelidikan yang kupikir mulus namun ternyata tidak semulus yang kubayangkan.

Ditambah dengan adanya Nick di dalam mobil yang kami tumpangi yang membuatku semakin emosi. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku hari ini.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, target sedang menghindari lokasi, ganti." Officer Wolfard berbicara pada kami melalui walkie-talkie yang dipasang di dalam mobil.

"Kami akan segera menuju kesana, ganti." Nick membalas sembari menginjak pedal gas.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan stabil. Hanya saja emosiku yang belum kunjung stabil.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Ujarnya terheran-heran.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin kita menangkap Armadillo itu dengan caraku!"

'Caraku' adalah dengan menuju Tundra Town, menemui Mr. Big yang merupakan korban dari pencurian ini. Namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu sedikitpun mengenai ciri-ciri pelaku. Setidaknya itu menurutku.

Sementara 'cara-nya' adalah dengan menuju Rainforest District, menemui Tuan Manchas yang mengetahui ciri-ciri dari tersangka armadillo ini.

"Sudah kubilang, caraku-lah yang paling efektif." Ujarnya dengan cengiran meremehkan yang sangat menjengkelkan itu. Namun, ah... harus kuakui ekspresi seperti itulah yang paling kusukai dari seorang Nick. Manik hijau zambrud-nya yang sangat indah. Tak bosan-bosan aku menatapnya.

Tak sadar, aku menatap wajahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apa?" Nick balas menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kutebak.

Aku terdiam.

"Baiklah. Akan kuikuti maumu." Sekonyong-konyong ia membelokkan mobil kami ke arah Tundra Town.

Namun, disaat yang sama, aku merasakan sedikit kekecewaan. Entahlah.

"Hai, teman lama. Apa kabar kalian?" Mr. Bing menyambut kami di rumahnya seperti biasa.

"Hai, Mr. Big. Kami baik-baik saja. Sangat baik, malah." Nick tersenyum santai seraya menyikut lenganku. Aku meringis, tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?"

"Pencurinya? Ah, belum. Satu-satunya yang kami ketahui sekarang adalah pencuri itu seekor Armadillo."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku harap kalian cepat menemukan Armadillo itu sebelum Judy berumur satu tahun. Kami akan menggunakan emas itu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi."

Priscilla, putri Mr. Big menghampiri kami dengan membawa bayinya.

"Ya. Emas-emas itu akan kugunakan untuk ulang tahun cucuku nanti. Kumohon temukan pencurinya."

"Baik, tuan." Aku memberi hormat kepada sebelum kami akhirnya meninggalkan rumah Mr. Big.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi, kelinci cerdik?" Nick melirik padaku.

"Entahlah. Kau punya ide, rubah bodoh?"

"Tak tahu. Mau mampir ke rumah Flash?"

"Eh? Oh tidak! Jangan! Jangaaan!"

Terlambat. Nick terlanjur menginjak pedal gas-nya menuju rumah Flash. Dan jika aku merebut stir-nya, dapat dipastikan aku –yang seorang polisi ini– malah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Bukankah itu ironis?

"Hai, Flash si cepat!"

"Hai… Nick… apa… kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik. Sangat baik, malah."

Seketika aku merasakan déjà vu.

"Apa… tujuanmu… ke sini…. Nick?"

Aku menghantamkan wajahku ke meja tamu. Berkali-kali.

"Tidak. Kami hanya mampir."

"Oh… baiklah… apa kau… mau… minum… teh?"

"Wah aku ingin sekali! Terima kasih, Flash! Buatkan dua ya! Untukku dan Judy!"

"Ti… tidak usah repot-repot Flash! Kami disini hanya sebentar saja kok!" aku berusaha mencegah apapun yang flash lakukan. Karena… kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, bukan?

"Tidak… apa-apa… Judy… kau… suka… teh manis… atau tawar…? Atau… kau… suka es teh… atau… teh hangat?"

"Baiklah, flash! Aku… aku bisa membuat teh itu untuk kami berdua. Oke! Biarkan aku saja yang membuatnya."

Namun Nick segera menarik siku ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah sopan memasuki dapur orang lain tanpa seijin pemilik rumahnya?"

"Tapi… tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, nikmati saja. Lagipula aku juga ingin bersantai sejenak." Ujar Nick sembari mengangat satu kakinya dan bersandar pada sofa tamu.

Memang, Chief Bogo tidak menetapkan tenggat waktu tertentu untuk kasus kami ini. Namun, tetap saja aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih lagi. Profesionalitas, kau tahu.

Aku hanya merengut sambil menghempaskan bokongku ke sofa tepat di sebelah Nick.

"Hei… kalian… bisakah… kalian berdua… ke… sini?"

"Ada apa, flash?" kami berdua menuju ke dalam dapur untuk melihat keadaan flash.

Seketika itu juga, kami melihat dapur flash yang porak poranda. Tunggu… hmmm… ada jejak kaki Armadillo disitu.

Kami berdua berpandangan. Sepertinya kami sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini.

Bulan sudah menggantikan matahari ketika kami menyudahi kunjungan kami di rumah Flash. Oh ayolah! Apakah harus selalu seperti itu setiap kali aku datang ke rumah Flash?

"Sepertinya itu Armadillo yang sama dengan yang mencuri emas ." aku mencoba meredam amarahku.

"sebaiknya kau jangan memutuskan sesuatu secara cepat seperti itu. Bisa saja itu Armadillo yang lain, kan? Ayolah. Aku sudah tahu sifatmu, sayang." Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku.

Aku menepis lengan itu.

"Jangan coba-coba merayuku!" Aku menyahut sinis.

"Ada apa? Kau masih marah karena aku tidak mau mengalah?"

"Ya! Dan kupikir kau memang sudah seharusnya mengalah! Aku membencimu, kau tahu! Pergi!"

"Ju… Judy? Sayang, kau tidak serius kan?"

"Aku serius! Aku minta sekarang kau pergi!"

"…"

Nick pergi dengan kupingnya yang menjuntai. Tanpa kuketahui, kedua kupingku juga ikut menjuntai.

Hei, kau tahu aku menyayangimu kan, Nick?

Kami berdua pulang berlawanan arah.

…

Nick P.O.V

…

"Apa kabarmu, Bro?" Jerry menyikutku dengan cukup kencang. Tidak. Itu tidak sakit. Tidak sesakit ketika Judy meninggalkanku.

"Entahlah." Aku menjawab asal.

"Kau harus lihat ini, bro!" ia menunjuk televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang penangkapan seekor armadillo yang mencuri emas.

Tunggu… Armadillo yang mencuri emas? Bukankah itu yang kami berdua cari? Dan… apakah itu Judy Hopps? Dia menangkap Armadillo itu seorang diri? Wah, si wortel itu memang kekasihku yang sangat hebat!

"Bagaimana anda menangkapnya, nona Hopps?"

"Itu mudah. Jejak kaki Armadillo ini sudah berada di banyak tempat. Itu semakin memudahkanku menemukannya dan menjadikannya tersangka."

Jerry masih terpaku dengan layar televisi ketika aku sudah menuju Savannah Central, Sahara Square tempat Judy menangkap Armadillo itu.

Judy P.O.V

"Bagaimana?" suara Nick Mengagetkanku.

"Nick! Hei! Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Bagaimana hubungan kita?" Nick membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku… itu… hmmm… aku…"

"Judy? Kau menyayangiku kan?"

"Ya. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu."

"Jika kau menyayangiku, maukah kau mengalah untukku?"

"Mengalah untuk apa, Nick?"

"Mengalah, karena kau tahu kau benar. Dan kebenaran dari mengalah itu akan menuntunmu menuju akhir yang manis." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah.

Tunggu… kotak beludru merah? Jangan-jangan…

"Hei, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Bisiknya di telingaku.

"Ya… ya aku mau, Nick. Hanya saja…" secara refleks aku ikut berbisik.

"Dia bilang ya! Teman-teman! Dia bilang ya!" sekonyong-konyong ia berteriak kepada semua orang. Tanpa kusadari, semua warga Zootopia sudah mengelilingi kami berdua.

Aku terkejut.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, tak kuasa membendung air mata yang ingin kutumpahkan.

"Maafkan aku, wortel cerdik. Kau sudah tahu seperti apa sifatku, kan?" tantanya sembari melingkarkan sebuah cincin emas di jari manisku.

Aku menatap cincin emas berkilauan itu dengan haru.

"Nick… sayang…"

"Oh Tuhan, Judy! Apakah kau tidak tahu kau memiliki manik ungu yang sangat indah?" Bisiknya lagi.

"Ya! Ya… kau sangat licik!" ujarku sesenggukan.

"Dan kau sangat bodoh."

Begitulah akhirnya. Ternyata Armadillo itu hanyalah salah satu pengalih perhatian dan pembangkit emosiku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Nick yang sedang mempersiapkan lamarannya untukku. Dan ya, Armadillo itu bukan tersangka sebenarnya. Mengecewakan? Sangat.

Dan lamaran Nick padaku menjadi berita utama di televisi keesokan harinya.

Seperti yang kalian bisa lihat sekarang. Aku telah menjadi Nyonya Wilde. Judy Wilde.

.

Fin

.

Wow.

Seribu lebih loh kata-nya. Gila…

Udah lama nggak nulis sekalinya nulis… whoaaa…

#terharu

#slapped

Tanpa banyak kata-kata lagi, saia hanya minta RnR-nya…

#sungkem


End file.
